1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a docketing device for a credit card payment and a cash drawer including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a credit card payment device includes a point of sale (POS) terminal, a POS printer, a cash drawer for storing cash, etc. These elements are installed on a counter where a payment is made. The POS terminal is provided with a sign pad for inputting payment information, and the sign pad was separated from a display unit for displaying details of payment.
However, since a conventional credit card payment device and a cash drawer including the same separately include a monitor viewed by a seller and a sign pad for inputting a signature of a buyer, a configuration of a credit card payment device is complicated and may deteriorate the external appearance of the credit card payment device.